1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of detecting nitrate esters. In particular, this invention relates to a method of detecting nitrate esters using solid working electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nitrate esters are an important class of explosives. Some of these compounds are highly toxic substances with powerful physiological activities. Detection of propylene glycol 1,2-dinitrate (PGDN) and nitroglycerin (NG) in effluent water at military installations has been of considerable importance.
Previous reports on the electrochemical reduction of nitrate esters have been obtained using mercury electrodes. Polarographic methods have proven the most useful detection system for nitrate esters. However, for portable pollution monitoring systems, the dropping mercury electrode is cumbersome to use in the field and poses a toxicity problem in the handling and disposal of the mercury. A method and apparatus for the detection of nitrate esters without the use of the dropping mercury electrode is of considerable interest.